


Дурак смотрит на палец

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день в классе 3-C заканчивается лотереей. Тот, кто находит карту короля, на сутки становится лидером; тот, кому достаётся джокер, — козлом отпущения, мальчиком для битья. Младшие по статусу обязаны во всём подчиняться старшим.<br/>Никто не знает, кто придумал «Игру рангов», но любой, кто попытается воспротивиться ей или откажется принимать участие, автоматически становится низшим в иерархии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурак смотрит на палец

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В основу текста легли реалии манги «Перевёрнутый рай» Огавы Чисе (http://adultmanga.ru/heaven_of_school_caste). Допущено много отсебятины: игра происходит в пределах одного класса, а не всей школы; смена рангов происходит каждый день; школа для мальчиков, поэтому в действии не участвует ни одного женского персонажа; так как мангака не осветила количество карт, автор взял обычную колоду на тридцать шесть, убрал четырёх тузов, трёх королей и добавил джокера — итого тридцать ранговых карт, две из которых не повторяются.
> 
> 2\. Участники основных составов Кирисаки Дайичи и Тоо (за исключением Аомине) — одногодки и учатся в одном классе абстрактной старшей школы для мальчиков N.
> 
> 3\. Книга, которую читает Ханамия, — это «Сок оливы» Лоры Бочаровой. Вероятность, что она может попасть в руки японского школьника, чудовищно мала, но автор позволил себе это допущение.
> 
> 4\. Предупреждения: европейщина, публичная порка.
> 
> 5\. Беты: Aurumtrio, CrazyJill, White Kou.
> 
> 6\. Написано на OTPW 2.0 для Imahana, тема выкладки: драма/ангст.

Расскажи мне, Ханамия, что это за звук? Что ты слышишь в своей голове, когда рушатся твои планы и оказывается, что пути к отступлению нет? Что ты слышишь, когда попадаешься в собственную ловушку, Ханамия?

Этот звук…

**Действие первое.**

Джокер пошёл по рядам. На лице его замерло испуганное счастье: сбор карт перед последним уроком означал скорое перераспределение. А значит, с него будет снят позорный статус. Ненавистную карту он опустит в коробку последним. Потом отнесёт её на одно из условленных мест — на свой выбор.

А после звонка коробка снова окажется пустой. Карты будут спрятаны по всей школе. Начнётся новый тур.

Класс не обращал на джокера внимания. Одноклассники опускали в коробку свои карты и тут же отворачивались.

Класс делал вид, что не существует никакой игры, но подчинялся её правилам.

Ханамия лениво вбросил в прорезь свою десятку. Джокер пошёл дальше, держа коробку на вытянутых руках. Обычную коробку, обклеенную подарочной упаковкой. Всего лишь чёрный ящик с разрисованным картоном внутри, — и столько опаски. Беспокойства. Страха.

Хара втолкнул свою карту, надул пузырь из жвачки и ухмыльнулся, показав знак победы. Ханамия усмехнулся в ответ, но веселье быстро прошло. Он отвернулся к окну, прикрыл глаза от яркого солнца и пропустил момент, когда уже-почти-не-джокер с собранной колодой вышел из класса.

За себя Ханамия никогда не тревожился.

* * * 

— Ха-на-ми-я.

Ханамия открыл глаза. Над ним нависало перевёрнутое лицо Хары.

— Какая у тебя сегодня карта?

Хара был нетерпелив. Он учащённо дышал, на шее крупно билась артерия. Под чёлкой поблёскивали глаза.

Класс опустел: одноклассники разошлись по клубам и дополнительным занятиям. Ханамия сегодня был дежурным, поэтому учитель оставил ему ключ.

Ханамия оторвал взгляд от горла Хары, от его кожи, под которой уязвимо толкалась горячая кровь. Выпрямился, растёр плечо.

— Дама.

— А-а, блин. — Хара взъерошил затылок и усмехнулся. — Ничего не поделаешь, сегодня ты победил.

Он развернул Ханамию вместе со стулом — под рубашкой напряглись руки, ножки стула неприятно шаркнули по полу — и опустился на колени. Ханамия расслабился и шире расставил ноги.

Хара крепко прижал ладонь к его паху, начал неторопливо растирать и положил щёку на бедро. Ханамия уловил его улыбку.

— Ты пахнешь, — сказал Хара.

Он расстегнул на Ханамии брюки и обхватил губами член сквозь трусы. От его сильного рта и тёплого дыхания было хорошо. От удовольствия слабели ноги, и приятная истома охватывала поясницу, поднимаясь по позвоночнику. Хара прошёлся губами вверх-вниз, зарылся носом в волоски над резинкой. Его мокрый язык ткнулся под головкой. Ханамия вздрогнул и надавил на лоб Хары, отталкивая.

— Трусы намочишь.

Хара хмыкнул и вытер губы.

— Приподнимись.

Он приспустил с Ханамии брюки и трусы и нежно прихватил сухими губами яички. Оттянул крайнюю плоть и надавил большим пальцем на щель, сжимая ствол в руке. Затем поднялся вверх, ведя языком по крупной вене, и взял в рот головку.

Хара сосал медленно и сильно. Ханамия запустил руку в густые волосы: не хотел, чтобы он поднял голову и увидел искажённое лицо и закушенные губы. Хара брал неглубоко, мерно двигал головой — когда он касался носом живота, Ханамия еле слышно выдыхал. Он машинально, в такт движениям ласкал ладонью затылок Хары. Головка скользнула глубже, ткнулась в нёбо, снизу Хара прижал её языком — Ханамия дёрнул бёдрами вперёд и крепче схватил его за волосы.

— М-м-м, — Хара не пытался вывернуться, но заёрзал, потянулся рукой себе между ног. Ханамия наклонился, положил его ладони себе на бёдра. Затем стянул за задник ботинок и надавил ступнёй на чужой стояк. Хара крупно вздрогнул, неловко выгнулся и попытался запрокинуть голову — его кадык судорожно дёрнулся. Член выскользнул из рта, влажно мазнул по верхней губе, ткнулся под нос: кончик заблестел от смазки.

— Хара, — нетерпеливо напомнил Ханамия, надавив ногой на его пах.

Хара вытер лицо, положил горячие ладони на его бёдра и снова взял в рот. Он двигался быстрее, подавался к Ханамии, пытаясь оказаться ближе. Потянулся руками вверх, под рубашку, огладил бока и спину, почти обнял. Ханамия снова держал его за волосы. Удовольствие нарастало, Ханамия ловил себя на том, что сжимает коленями чужие плечи, и расслаблялся, оттягивая оргазм.

Когда это стало бесполезно, Ханамия несколько раз сильно толкнулся в рот, закусил ребро ладони и выгнулся. Кончая, он так напряг ноги, что стул качнулся вперёд — а потом, стоило Ханамии обмякнуть, грохнулся.

Напоследок Хара неторопливо провёл губами по блестящему от слюны члену. Он поднял голову и потянулся к лицу Ханамии. Губы у него раскраснелись, пахли спермой и тоже блестели. Ханамия устало оттолкнул его ладонью.

— Ой-ой, — протянули от двери.

Хара дёрнулся, оборачиваясь, Ханамия лениво прикрылся, натянув обратно трусы и брюки.

— Ой, пожалуйста, продолжайте, — обеспокоенно заверил их Имаёши, делая шаг в класс. — Я всего лишь оставил кое-что.

— Мы уже закончили, — процедил Ханамия, поднимаясь.

— Да? — Имаёши с сомнением покосился на заметный под формой стояк Хары. — Как же так, Ханамия, это не по-товарищески. Вы ведь настоящие товарищи?

— Не твоё дело.

Несмотря на собственные слова, Имаёши даже не подумал подходить к своей парте. Он замер рядом с ними и бросил взгляд на две лежащие рядом карты.

— Ублажаешь так свою даму? — обратился он к Харе, поглаживая валета по кромке.

— Ну, я же проиграл, — легко согласился Хара. Он подтянул к себе свою карту, затем отступил на шаг и подхватил сумку. — В нашем с Ханамией маленьком соревновании. Пока-пока.

У двери он обернулся на Ханамию, открыл рот, закрыл рот. И ушёл.

— Ты разве не должен быть в своём клубе? — Ханамия, проводив его взглядом, немного исподлобья смотрел на Имаёши.

— Должен, — улыбнулся тот в ответ.

Ханамия опустил ладонь на свою карту и натолкнулся на чужую. Замешкался, но руки не убрал. Имаёши тоже.

— О-бо-жа-ю тебя, Ханамия, — Имаёши прервал молчание. — Ты самый интересный.

— К чему… Что тебе нужно? — Ханамия злился.

— Я же сказал, — Имаёши убрал руки в карманы и качнулся назад. — Кое-что забыл.

Он дошёл до своей парты и принялся рассеянно в ней копаться.

И несмотря на то, что следующие сутки Ханамия был дамой, он не мог заставить никого отдежурить за себя. Имаёши, прежде чем наклониться над партой, демонстративно выложил из кармана карту того же номинала. Хара, на которого он думал сбросить уборку, свалил — тоже из-за Имаёши.

Имаёши умел всё испоганить.

Ханамия с трудом дождался, пока он уйдёт.

* * * 

Ханамия коротал обеденный перерыв в библиотеке.

Перед ним на столе лежала книга, но он её не читал. Между страниц была зажата карта. Не ранговая. Она вообще была не из игровой колоды.

— Ого!

От этого голоса у Ханамии свело зубы. Он захлопнул книгу с картой внутри и поднялся: в библиотеку он пришёл, чтобы ему не мешали. О покое можно было забыть, раз появился Имаёши Шоичи.

— Постой, Ханамия.

Имаёши подошёл ближе. Ханамия фыркнул.

— С чего бы?

— Составь мне компанию, — Имаёши приподнял брови и отодвинул стул напротив. — Честно говоря, не думал, что ты тут. Но это даже к лучшему! Вдвоём веселее, правда?

— Пошёл… — процедил Ханамия и замолчал, когда Имаёши, улыбаясь, показал ему своего валета.

— Я видел твой сегодняшний ранг. Так что будь добр. Посиди со мной.

Ханамия медленно опустился обратно.

— Боже мой, не делай вид, будто стул под тобой сейчас взорвётся! — воскликнул Имаёши и тут же усмехнулся: — Почитай. Расслабься. Ты же любишь читать, Ханамия?

Ханамия оглянулся. Идиоты из школы идиотов не проводили время в библиотеке, и даже библиотекарь делала перерыв. Поэтому он оказался заперт с Имаёши один на один.

Отвратительная игра.

Ханамия хмыкнул и постарался устроиться поудобнее. Вернул книгу на стол — она раскрылась ровно на странице с картой.

Ханамия подцепил её двумя пальцами.

— Что это за намёки, Имаёши?

— А? — Имаёши поднял взгляд от сумки и сощурился. — Маг? Прости, я не разбираюсь в Таро.

Ханамия тоже не разбирался. Но позавчера ему подсунули эту карту, и он несколько часов провёл в интернете.

В тот самый день, когда Имаёши застукал его с Харой.

— Не валяй дурака. — Ханамия снова начинал злиться. С ним ему было трудно держать себя в руках.

— И не думал. — Имаёши пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну.

Ханамии было трудно контролировать себя, но он умел терпеть. Сиюминутная победа никогда не важна. Придёт время — и он всё узнает.

Он сунул карту за обложку и погрузился в чтение.

— Ханамия, — позвал Имаёши минут через пять. Он так и сидел без дела, просто смотрел в окно. Ханамия тоже глянул, но там не было ничего стоящего. Пасмурная и душная весна. — Мне скучно, — пожаловался Имаёши. — Почитай мне вслух.

— Чт…

— Девятка.

Ханамия замолчал. Как по-идиотски было так вляпаться.

— Плевать, — наконец сказал он, откинулся на спинку и подтянул книгу поближе. — Просто плевать. Как же ты бесишь, Имаёши.

— Читай. — Имаёши подался к нему, упёрся локтем в стол, положил подбородок на ладонь.

Ханамия скользнул взглядом по первым строчкам.

— …блаженный медовый покой, плескавшийся вокруг тебя, накрыл меня с головой, — сказал Ханамия и замолчал. Имаёши ждал. — Нас всех учили стойкости, учили без трепета смотреть в лицо смерти, учили её презирать. Она была сильным врагом, которому нельзя показать свою слабость.

Собственный голос звучал чуждо. Как будто за Ханамию говорил кто-то другой. Как будто кто-то забрал его лёгкие, его горло, связки и рот.

— Мы умели… — он сбился. — Мы умели смеяться ей в лицо. Умели сохранять своё достоинство и достоинство другого. Но то, что происходило с тобой на наших глазах, было нам совершенно незнакомо. Чуждо.

Как будто кто-то связал их с Имаёши таинством в этом пустом, спокойном, безнадёжном месте.

Нет. Гораздо раньше.

— Ты не боролся со смертью. Ты принимал её безоружным. Ты был так кроток перед ней, что она перестала считать тебя соперником.

Как будто между ним и Имаёши сейчас происходило что-то совершенно особенное. Что-то тайное.

— Что за бред… — Ханамия отбросил от себя книгу.

Имаёши щурился в окно и улыбался.

— Доволен? — процедил Ханамия.

— Нет. — Имаёши немного удивлённо посмотрел на него и облизнул губы. — Продолжай.

Ханамия сжал пальцами переносицу. Если он сейчас сорвётся на Имаёши, то станет джокером.

Он прокашлялся.

— Медовый покой, накрывший нас, делал тебя священным.

Имаёши легко выдохнул. Ханамия покосился на него поверх книги. Имаёши выглядел очень довольным, Ханамия не выдержал и, не прекращая чтения, пнул его под столом.

— Но я знаю — был миг, когда мы хотели стать твоими союзниками. Потому что только ты один наверняка понимал, что делае… Что. Ты. Делаешь?

Честное и довольное лицо Имаёши раздражало, но даже это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он ответил:

— Дрочу. Поэтому не останавливайся.

Теперь Ханамия заметил, как мерно двигается под столом его вторая рука.

— Ты!.. — зашипел Ханамия и схватил его за воротник.

— Сядь, — выдохнул Имаёши ему в лицо. — Читай. Наслаждайся игрой.

Ханамия отпустил его, и Имаёши упал обратно на стул. Поёрзал, немного сполз, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Полдень. В небе стоят крылья, — зло выдавил Ханамия. — Воздух свистит. Свистит как стрела. Просветы в седых хлопьях велики — сейчас они опустятся, и останется лишь синева.

Он снова поднял взгляд. Имаёши дышал сбивчиво, приоткрыв рот.

— Взмах крыла — резкий, как взмах гладиуса — и столь же острый: он располосовал синеву, вот она разверзается раной, в полнебосвода, словно рвётся храмовая завеса… И слышен свист… — Имаёши коротко, зажато застонал. — И в этой горней бездне — за тканью неба — ты знаешь — кипит чистейшее пламя, белое пламя.

Ханамия повысил голос и стал глотать интонационные паузы, чтобы не слышать влажных звуков.

— Помедленнее… — сказал Имаёши. — Читай медленнее…

— Мы страшно мажем. Хотя расстояние до тебя — привязанного к наспех врытому столбу — не так велико. Да чтоб тебя… — Имаёши сунул под стул и вторую руку, хлюпанье на несколько секунд стало громче. — Несколько стрел торчат над твоей головой, несколько — под ногами. Словно мы целимся не в человека, а в медное зеркало.

— Подожди, Ханамия.

Имаёши выпрямился и вытащил руки. Ханамия с недоверием наблюдал, как он снял с себя очки, приподнялся, — Ханамия отшатнулся. Имаёши качнул головой.

Ханамия знал, что он мог сказать. Правила есть правила, и сейчас у Ханамии не было возможности их нарушить.

От рук Имаёши пахло смазкой, когда он надел свои очки на Ханамию, задев влажными пальцами скулу.

— Вот так, — сказал он и откинулся на стуле.

— Каждый стреляет в тебя за то, чего он был лишён.

— Медленно, — напомнил Имаёши.

— Молодости, — процедил Ханамия. — Красоты. Дерзости в отношениях со смертью и властью. Благоволения императора. Всего, что ты получил слишком легко.

Имаёши согнулся над столом, и Ханамия уже с облегчением подумал, что он кончает — или умирает, ещё лучше. Но он продолжал дышать с лёгкими хрипами и двигать руками. А Ханамия продолжал читать, чувствуя чужой взгляд.

— Стреляем от обиды. От зависти. От того, что не понимаем. Ты мог иметь всё, о чём никто из нас не смел и мечтать. Все блага мира шли к тебе в руки.

Сквозь очки читать было невозможно: иероглифы расплывались. Ханамия сдвинул их на кончик носа и смотрел поверх.

— …Стрелы свистят, как на учебном стрельбище. Боги продолжают карать нас оцепенением. Не хотят тебе лёгкой гибели. Одно хорошо — по крайней мере две твои раны смертельны. В артерию над ключицей и в печень.

Имаёши коротко промычал, прикушенная губа побелела. Ханамия сжал колени.

— Остальное застряло в рёбрах, в плечах и запястьях. Позор… — ещё один взгляд, — на нашу центурию.

Имаёши напрягся и тихо застонал. А потом уронил голову на стол и расслабил плечи.

Ханамия мрачно дочитал последние слова в абзаце.

— В сердце так никто и не попал.

Имаёши пытался отдышаться. Вместе с его оргазмом, вместе с дочитанной страницей прошло и неуютное ощущение, оцепенение близости к сакральн…

Бред. Ханамия дёрнул головой. Какой всё это бред.

Он поднялся и резко забросил сумку на плечо. Она удачно скрыла эрекцию.

— Спасибо, Ханамия.

Имаёши лежал щекой на столе, улыбался и выглядел отвратительнее обычного.

Ханамия едва не забыл вернуть ему очки. Аккуратно снял их, сжал в ладонях половинки и разломал пополам. Бросил перед Имаёши.

За дверью он первым делом достал телефон. Оставалось семнадцать минут перемены. Ханамия выбрал в списке нужный контакт.

— Хара.

* * * 

Хара провёл ладонями по его вспотевшей спине и полез целоваться. Ханамия укусил его, но Хара только усмехнулся.

— Я достал тебе карту.

Он покопался в заднем кармане брюк и вынул валета. Сжал карту губами и наклонился над лицом Ханамии, вкладывая в его рот. Ханамия подцепил её пальцами. На рубашке осталось пятнышко крови.

В сумке завибрировал телефон.

Ханамия привёл себя в порядок и оделся. Хара к тому времени ушёл.

«Время для разговоров по душам».

«Пошёл нахер», — набрал Ханамия в ответ. После того, что случилось в библиотеке, он игнорировал хитрую рожу. Сам Имаёши к нему тоже не лез.

«Даже не думай, я выше тебя. В коридоре у класса, я знаю, что ты ещё в школе».

Когда Ханамия поднялся, Имаёши пялился в окно.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, что этой игре стоило бы придумать стоп-слово? — спросил он.

— Решил начать издалека? — Ханамия прислонился спиной к стене.

— Почему ты подчиняешься, Ханамия? Почему продолжаешь играть?

Ханамия передёрнул плечами.

— Как думаешь, — продолжил Имаёши, поворачиваясь к нему, — кто из нашего класса мог это придумать?

— У меня есть некоторые подозрения.

— И ещё, — задумчиво добавил Имаёши. — Почему продолжают играть остальные? Почему за этот месяц никто не пожаловался учителям? К тому же, — он отвернулся от окна и встал рядом с Ханамией, — я кое-что заметил.

Ханамия внимательно наблюдал за его лицом.

— Карта, которую ты находишь, показывает твой ранг. Но большинство начинает отыгрывать роль. Вчерашняя шестёрка получает даму и становится другим человеком. Может, это им и нравится, как думаешь?

— Делаешь вид, что хороший парень, — ухмыльнулся Ханамия, — но сам считаешь других идиотами.

— Кто бы говорил, Ханамия.

Они замолчали.

— И я не считаю их идиотами. Наоборот, они пользуются ситуацией и даже получают от неё удовольствие. Может быть, извлекают урок. Кто бы ни придумал эту игру… Вот кто на самом деле должен быть хорошим человеком.

— Но ты не веришь в хороших людей.

— Не верю, — легко согласился Имаёши.

Ханамия вспомнил, что так же легко и в том же он признался, когда они были младше и едва знакомы.

— А ведь отношения старшего и младшего по рангу всё равно что отношения между семпаем и кохаем, — Имаёши цокнул языком. — В нашем обществе ранговая система заметнее, чем где-либо ещё. Вот только нигде и никогда нельзя сменить свой статус так легко, как в этой игре… Потрясающе, Ханамия! — Имаёши заглянул в его лицо.

— Что? — недоверчиво отозвался Ханамия.

— Что должно быть в голове у того, кто всё это задумал?

Ханамия спрятал руки в карманах.

— И почему некоторые всегда находят валетов или ходят в девятках и десятках? Почему вот ты никогда не был ни королём, ни джокером?

— Я везучий.

Имаёши покачал головой.

— Дело не в этом. В таких серединных положениях мало риска и потому нет никакой пользы. Дело в том, что ты слишком осторожен, Ханамия. Боишься, знаешь, — Имаёши щёлкнул пальцами, — рисковать.

Ханамия потёр шею.

— Хочешь сказать, джокер попадается только храбрым идиотам? Только они к нему предрасположены?

— Почему джокерами никогда не ходили твои дружки? — внезапно спросил Имаёши.

— Они не хотят, — осторожно ответил Ханамия.

— Вот именно! Не в предрасположенности дело. В желании. — Имаёши задумчиво сжал губы. — Наверное, это то, что стоит испытать всем. Потерю контроля над собственной жизнью. Ощущение, когда из-под ног выбивают почву. Хочешь испытать настоящее, просветляющее унижение? В конце драмы непременно должен быть катарсис, — Имаёши сощурился. — Как насчёт того, чтобы побыть джокером?

— Иди нахер, Имаёши, — Ханамия усмехнулся. — Унижайся сам.

Имаёши покосился на часы.

— А что насчёт короля?

Ханамия ничего не ответил.

Из всего сказанного Имаёши больше всего его занимал один вопрос. Кто мастера этой странной игры? Кто за всем этим стоит?

* * * 

На следующий день он нашёл в своём столе ещё одну лишнюю карту. И, рассматривая Повешенного, понял, что теряет всякое терпение.

Сето он обнаружил на крыше. С ним был Фурухаши: ел сушёные сливы. А Сето дрых, свесив ноги сквозь редкие прутья.

— Знаешь что-нибудь про клуб Имаёши? — Ханамия сел рядом. — У него есть там друзья?

— Имаёши? — Фурухаши прожевал очередную сливу. — Да его же все сторонятся. Не так, как тебя, конечно, — он скользнул взглядом по лицу Ханамии. — В основном составе у баскетболистов почти все — наши третьегодки. Суса, Вакамацу, Сакурай. Ещё парень с младшего класса. Говорят, гений. — Он зашуршал пакетиком, доставая сливу со дна. Сето заворочался. — Может быть, кто-то из них.

Фурухаши нравился Ханамии тем, что никогда не задавал лишних вопросов.

— Сегодня мне нужна будет карта повыше, — Ханамия поднялся.

— Как скажешь.

* * * 

В парте у Имаёши был полнейший бардак, как сказал Хара. Ненужные тетради, клочки бумаг, какие-то рисунки. Список покупок.

И колода игральных карт со знакомой рубашкой.

Ханамия как раз вертел её в руках, когда Имаёши вернулся в класс. Учитель недавно ушёл, большинство одноклассников тоже разошлись, но кто-то ещё оставался. За спиной Имаёши маячил Суса, и они о чём-то переговаривались.

— Я знал, что это ты, — Ханамия улыбнулся.

Имаёши удивлённо посмотрел на Сусу, на Ханамию.

— Конечно, это я, кем мне ещё быть?

— Ты столько времени прикидывался дурачком, — на Ханамию обернулись те, кто ещё не успел уйти. — Это он, — он ткнул в Имаёши колодой карт, — всё задумал.

— Ханамия, успокойся, — Имаёши поставил сумку на свою парту. — Я заядлый картёжник, ты разве не знал? Такие колоды продаются на каждом шагу. Ох, и неужели ты рылся в моих вещах?

В тишине класса лопнула жвачка.

— Я восхищаюсь твоей искренностью, Ханамия, — негромко сказал Имаёши, перестав улыбаться.

Ханамия скривился.

— Я сегодня…

— Я знаю, — Имаёши дёрнул головой в сторону списка класса с указанием рангов на одном из столов и пожал плечами. — Дело в том, что я опять выше. Хара, пойдём-ка с нами.

И Имаёши увёл их из класса.

Они шли по коридору мимо школьников, мимо открытых дверей клубных комнат в административную часть. Хара сгорбился, расставил локти и то и дело касался одним из них спины Ханамии.

— Я же правильно понимаю, ты боишься публичности, — рассуждал Имаёши, доставая ключи от отдела снабжения. — И я всё-таки не изверг, чтобы так тебя мучить.

В комнате помимо коробок с новыми канцелярскими принадлежностями, формой какого-то клуба и прочим барахлом стояло зеркало. Имаёши подвинул к Ханамии стул — сиденье ударило под колени. Тот дёрнулся, но Имаёши положил ладони ему на плечи и усадил.

— Смотри, — сказал он Ханамии. — Один час. А ты — следи, чтобы он не ушёл раньше времени.

В отражении было видно, как Хара неуверенно повёл плечами и как Имаёши вручил ему ключ.

Каждый раз, когда Ханамия хотел отвернуться от зеркала, в голову лез голос проклятого Имаёши.

К концу часа он ненавидел своё отражение.

* * * 

— Это… что?

Ханамия не мог поверить своим глазам.

Сето с Фурухаши переглянулись.

— Она осталась единственная, всё остальное успели разобрать, — ответил Сето.

Ханамия держал в руках джокера.

— А ваши? — он поднял голову. — Ваши ранги.

— Ну, видишь ли, — Фурухаши чуть наклонил голову.

— Был уговор, — закончил за него Сето. — Пока мы помогаем тебе, сами не ходим в шестёрках.

— Что за… — Ханамия смотрел, как они уходят, и сжимал зубы.

Игра выходила из-под контроля, и Ханамия по-прежнему не имел никаких доказательств.

За спиной пару раз хлопнули в ладони.

— Восхитительно!

Ханамия смял карту. Если Имаёши сейчас приблизится — Ханамия его ударит.

— Просто заткнись, — предупредил его Ханамия.

Имаёши покачивался с носка на пятку и не подходил ближе.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — он поднял ладонь.

Хуже быть не могло.

— Подожди-подожди! — Имаёши предупреждающе вскинул руки. — На самом деле, у меня к тебе предложение. Тебе должно понравиться.

Он шагнул ближе. Ханамия не двигался. Имаёши дошёл до него, и они встали нос к носу.

— Давай поменяемся, — сказал Имаёши.

— Ты совсем идиот?

— Я серьёзен, Ханамия. Давай поменяемся.

Похоже, Имаёши не врал. Смотреть в его прищуренные глаза так близко было неуютно. Ханамия не позволил себе отступить.

— Хочу, чтобы ты хоть раз испытал это на себе, — Имаёши потянул смятого джокера себе.

— А тебе-то что? — недоверчиво спросил Ханамия, принимая из его рук короля.

Имаёши сощурился ещё сильнее.

— Мне любопытно. Я же говорил: интересный ты человек, Ханамия. — Он снова качнулся с носка на пятку, на секунду становясь выше. — Я тут подумал, что сочетание короля и джокера — козырь этой игры. Чтобы она получилась, козырем должны быть правильные люди.

— Имаёши, — Ханамия не сдержал смех. — Ты на всю голову долбанутый.

— Что? — Имаёши изобразил растерянность. — Но я и правда так считаю. По сути, все остальные ранги не имеют смысла. На настоящее действие влияют только двое.

Ханамия прошёл мимо него, задев плечом.

— До завтра, Ханамия. Не разочаруй! — донеслось из-за спины.

* * * 

Ханамия Макото: король.

Имаёши Шоичи: джокер.

Ничего не поменялось. Сегодня у Ханамии была неограниченная власть, но всё было по-прежнему. Имаёши никто не трогал — разве что Вакамацу послал его к торговому автомату, и то ради прикола.

Ханамия ещё раз пробежался взглядом по списку. Сето, Фурухаши — восемь и десять. Хара — дама. Ямазаки — десять. Ханамия покосился на компанию Имаёши. Суса — девять. Вакамацу — семь. Сакурай — шесть.

Ханамия улыбнулся и стал ждать.

Во время обеда из класса вышли только двое, и то по приказу Ханамии: следить, чтобы никто не зашёл.

Имаёши поднялся, но заметил, что остальные сидят, и настороженно заозирался. Его компания недоверчиво ждала дальнейшего действия. Сакурай вжал голову в плечи.

Ханамия встал перед ними.

— Иди сюда, — он поманил пальцем Сакурая. Тот смотрел исподлобья. Поднялся. Подошёл. — И ты, — сказал Ханамия Вакамацу.

Всю предыдущую Ханамия неделю наблюдал за ними. Этого было достаточно.

Весь путь от своей парты до доски Вакамацу сжимал кулаки и мял шею.

— Ударь его, — мягко сказал Ханамия.

— Ч..то? — Вакамацу изменился в лице и бросил быстрый взгляд на Сакурая. — Пошёл нахер, Ханамия, — он сделал шаг назад, — не буду я этого делать.

— Если не ты, то эти четверо, — Ханамия указал на своих.

Хара ухмыльнулся, привычно двигая челюстями. Ямазаки заозирался, выискивая четвёртого, и нахмурился.

— Я не буду, — серьёзно сказал Вакамацу, — этого делать.

Сакурай бросил на него быстрый и внимательный взгляд.

— Как пожелаешь, — добродушно согласился Ханамия. И подал сигнал.

Хара оттолкнулся локтем от парты и неторопливо отлип от стула.

— Послушайте, Вакамацу-сан, — подал тихий голос Сакурай. — Лучше вы.

— Нет. — Вакамацу упрямо мотнул головой. На лбу у него залегла глубокая складка. На Сакурая он злился не меньше, чем на Ханамию.

— Пожалуйста.

Они стояли на обозрении всего класса и взглядами пытались переупрямить друг друга.

Ханамия отошёл в сторону, наблюдая за представлением.

Вакамацу зарычал.

— Ханамия, ублюдок… — он оглянулся. — Пусть будет наоборот! Пусть это он меня ударит.

— Ах, как трогательно, — Ханамия улыбнулся и приложил ладонь к груди. — Правда, трогательно. — Он резко опустил руку, поймал взгляд Имаёши и сочувственно вздохнул. — Нет.

Вакамацу отступил и отвёл руку назад. Ударить он хотел не Сакурая. Ханамия наблюдал, не пытаясь уйти.

Сакурай поймал Вакамацу за локоть.

— Вакамацу-сан.

— Будет больно, — глухо ответил Вакамацу, не отводя глаз от Ханамии.

Сакурай кивнул — и мимолётно несмело улыбнулся.

— Прости, — Вакамацу угрюмо обмяк, большой и широкий рядом с ним. — Прости.

Вакамацу замахнулся совсем чуть-чуть, крупный кулак врезался Сакураю под дых. Тот согнулся, хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь за его руку. Глаза у него распахнулись.

— Доволен? — процедил Вакамацу, поддерживая его за спину. Его рука подрагивала.

— Вполне, — Ханамия наклонил голову. — Давай ещё раз.

* * * 

— Ну и мудак же ты, Ханамия.

— От мудака слышу, — лениво ответил Ханамия. Он был доволен сегодняшним днём. Даже Имаёши со своей болтовнёй не портил ему настроение.

— Я не о том, — Имаёши отмахнулся. — Это ж надо, так всё просрать.

Ханамия мрачно уставился на него.

— Не понимаю, чего ты хотел этим добиться, — сказал Имаёши. — Странный способ отомстить мне.

Ханамия хохотнул.

— При чём тут ты. Мне захотелось, и они послушались. Всем сказали — и все слушаются. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это жалко?

Имаёши сощурился, рассматривая его. Омерзительное выражение.

— Прекрасно понимаю.

Они сидели в пустом классе. Перед ними стоял чёрный ящик. Все разобрали свои карты и разошлись.

Ханамия сидел на парте и смотрел на ящик. Имаёши вертел в руках какие-то бумажки.

— Ты мог сделать что угодно. А додумался только до дешёвого представления.

Рот Ханамии расползся в улыбке.

— А ты всё-таки зол, Имаёши.

— Думаешь, ты победил.

Ханамия дёрнул плечом.

— Мне никогда не была важна победа.

Имаёши поднялся, сжимая что-то в руке. Он приблизился к Ханамии и водрузил это ему на голову.

— Недостойно тебе быть некоронованным.

Ханамия тут же сорвал это с головы, дёрнув себя за волосы. Бумажная корона.

Он смял её в кулаке и бросил Имаёши под ноги.

— Позволь рассказать, что я думаю, Ханамия. — Имаёши стоял напротив и не уходил.

— Ещё что-то? О, мне хватило того разговора после экзаменов, — Ханамия рассмеялся, но продолжал наблюдать за лицом Имаёши. — Ещё эта сакура… Это было душераздирающе.

— Конечно, — согласился Имаёши и улыбнулся. — Я умею выбрать момент для признания в любви.

Ханамия не смог выдержать его взгляда и раздражённо цыкнул.

— И я кое-чего не понял, Ханамия. Почему ты придумал эту игру? Неужели так испугался?

— Чёртов Имаёши…

— Или не поверил мне? — Имаёши вскинул брови.

Самому-честному-Имаёши-Шоичи мог поверить только полный кретин.

— Оставь, — выдавил Ханамия, — меня в покое.

— Но я неравнодушен к тебе, Ханамия. Как я могу игнорировать что-то, что мне нравится? — Имаёши положил ладонь на шею Ханамии. Ханамия дёрнулся, но не ударил. Имаёши удержал его, крепко сжимая затылок. — Хара вот тоже не может. Бедный мальчик так влюблён. — Имаёши погладил его висок большим пальцем и заправил за ухо прядь волос. — Почему ты не боишься его?

Ханамия вывернулся и качнулся вперёд, слезая с парты. Он почти коснулся щеки Имаёши носом.

— Видишь ли… — тихо улыбнулся он. — Мне просто нравится, когда люди мучаются.

Имаёши чуть отступил, рассматривая его.

— Могу и я немного повеселиться? — невинно спросил Ханамия.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание.

— Ох, — Имаёши покачал головой, — я уже говорил, что люблю твою искренность?

Он поднял сумку со своей баскетбольной формой и вышел из класса.

— Не умеешь препарировать людей, — сказал Имаёши напоследок, — возделывай капусту.

* * * 

А ещё через несколько дней джокер достался Харе.

* * * 

— Поменяйся.

Хара вынул изо рта трубочку сока.

— В смысле?

— Отними у кого-нибудь карту, мне что, тебя учить? — Ханамия разозлился.

— Да похрен, — наконец сказал Хара.

Они сидели во дворе и смотрели, как бредут в школу ученики.

— Устраивает быть джокером? — презрительно отозвался Ханамия.

Хара усмехнулся.

— Был обо мне лучшего мнения? — он поднялся и отряхнул штанины. — Да похрен, — повторил он, выдавливая баночку сока досуха. — Разберусь как-нибудь.

Разобрался он на одной из перемен.

Ханамия ещё в коридоре заметил привычный дозор, но недвусмысленная смс с приказом «В класс» не позволила ему свалить. Его собственный ранг был не таким уж низким, поэтому Ханамии было, в конечном счёте, безразлично.

Имаёши сидел на учительском столе. Хара стоял рядом.

— О, а вот и наша десятка, — довольно сказал Имаёши и без каких-либо переходов приказал: — Ударь его.

Ханамия замер.

Кто — кого?

Хара не двигался, и Ханамия потянул время, неторопливо закрыв дверь.

— По-твоему, это вот — испытание? — спросил он. — Имаёши, ты меня разочаровываешь.

— Тогда тебе не составит труда ударить своего друга, правда? — Имаёши хлопнул Хару по плечу и доверительно шепнул: — Не повезло тебе с товарищем.

Хара вспомнил про жвачку во рту и медленно выдул пузырь.

— Что поделать. Всегда западаю на красивые ножки. — Он усмехнулся, но его пальцы поверх ремня брюк дрожали.

— А что будет, если я откажусь? — Ханамия подошёл ближе.

— Чудесный ты человек, всегда идёшь на переговоры, — с удовольствием ответил Имаёши. — Ты, конечно, можешь этого не делать. — Он задумался. — Если станешь джокером вместо него.

Ханамия уставился на Хару. Тот дёрнул плечом и расслабился.

Ханамия ударил его в бок и ударил так сильно, что Хара потерял равновесие и упал на задницу. Врезался головой в стол, на котором сидел Имаёши, и тут же затряс ей. Чёлка открыла глаза, и они с Ханамией встретились взглядами.

Открытый. Беззащитный. Растерянный и принимающий.

Хара быстро сдвинул волосы обратно на глаза и ухмыльнулся, но было поздно. Ханамия в самом деле был о нём лучшего мнения.

Имаёши помог Харе подняться.

— Достаточно? — спросил у него Ханамия.

Имаёши неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Нет?

И тогда Ханамия без раздумий ударил Хару ещё раз.

**Действие второе.**

Недавно Ханамия стоял в этом же коридоре, на этом же месте, и думал врезать Имаёши Шоичи. А сейчас пытался придумать испытание для Сусы.

Суса спокойно ждал.

В голову не приходило ничего достаточно унизительного. Собранный и равнодушный Суса в воображении пожимал плечами и принимался за работу. 

— Принеси мне сок, — Ханамия сдался.

Он не был слепым и видел, что попытки сделать Имаёши больно через его друзей были безуспешны. Либо люди из баскетбольного клуба не были ему друзьями, либо они были непробиваемы.

Но Ханамия прекрасно знал, что непробиваемых людей не бывает.

От происшествия с Сакураем и Вакамацу Имаёши разозлился недостаточно. Сам же Ханамия после такого же случая с Харой был насторожен. Даже если в той ситуации он проиграл, проигрыши его не волновали. Но что-то сильно изменилось, пошло совсем по-другому. Это выходило за пределы человеческого поведения, не поддавалось логическому анализу, лежало в области надчеловеческих эмоций и настроений. Изменилась сама игра.

Сакурай с Вакамацу подчинились, но не проиграли.

Суса выполнил приказ, но не подчинился.

Хара ухмылялся и строил хорошую мину, но Имаёши его сломал.

Хара… Этот его открытый взгляд, эта откровенная слабость — то, что Имаёши назвал любовью — коробили. Хара был честен с собой, принял себя с этим недостатком, и Ханамия не мог больше держать его рядом.

— Твой сок.

Ханамия забрал из рук Сусы коробочку.

— Ещё кое-что. Назови мне, — он проткнул её трубочкой, — слабость Имаёши.

Суса в лёгком удивлении приподнял брови.

На плечу Ханамии опустилась рука. По затылку скользнул горячий шёпот.

— Разве не очевидно, Ханамия? — весело сказал Имаёши. — Моё слабое место — это ты.

Ханамия окаменел от этой близости. Воображение напомнило, как сбивчиво Имаёши дышит, когда близок к оргазму.

Трубочка прилипла к губам.

Пока Суса не скрылся, они молчали.

Ханамия сбросил с плеча ладонь, но Имаёши только придвинулся ближе, прижимая его к стене. Ханамия поставил сок на подоконник.

— И я уже говорил тебе об этом, — сказал Имаёши, рассматривая его. — Насколько слабое. Тогда, в самом начале года, когда призн…

— Это, — выдохнул Ханамия ему в лицо, — была дебильная шутка.

— Ханамия… — глаза под стёклами новеньких очков распахнулись. — Это была не шутка.

Имаёши наклонился к нему, мазнул щекой по щеке. Ханамия почувствовал осторожное прикосновение губ, и его затрясло: от злости, от возбуждения, от чего-то ещё.

Такое дикое возбуждение от такого невинного жеста.

У Имаёши слетели на пол очки, когда Ханамия его ударил. Губы были мокрыми от поцелуя.

— Не верю, — Ханамия вытер рот рукавом, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью. — Я не верю тебе.

Имаёши растерянно потрогал скулу. За очками он не потянулся — он потянулся за Ханамией.

И снова его поцеловал.

Ханамия вцепился в его плечи, обхватил голову ладонями, дёрнул за волосы. Имаёши прижимал его к стене, жарко шарил по бокам. Они тёрлись языками, бёдрами, животами, кусались и коротко стонали от боли. И Ханамия — чёрт побери — отвечал.

— Почему, — Имаёши оттянул его волосы, открывая горло, и прикусил шею. Ханамия вскрикнул. — Почему, чтоб тебя? — бормотал он, оттягивая зубами кожу и зализывая её. — Почему?

Голова у Ханамии кружилась, возбуждение отдавало больной лихорадкой, и он ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел Имаёши Шоичи.

За то, каким открытым, слабым и жалким он выглядел, когда сказал, что любит.

Ханамия собрался с силами и оттолкнул его: руками, коленом, корпусом. Имаёши, шатаясь, как пьяный, отступил на шаг. Ханамия потряс головой, прогоняя из глаз чёрную муть и из головы — идиотские мысли.

Они больше не посмотрели друга на друга и не сказали ни слова. Ханамия нетвёрдо шагнул, вздёрнул на плечо сумку и оставил Имаёши одного.

* * * 

Хара курил на крыше. Сето и Фурухаши тоже были тут, но поодаль, и не смогли бы их услышать.

Ханамия сел рядом.

— В жизни всё так непредсказуемо, — вместо приветствия сказал Хара.

Ханамия обернулся на его тихий голос. Хара пялился на деревья за пределами школы.

— Покажи лицо.

Хара дёрнулся и немного повернул голову. Под чёлкой мелькнул его быстрый взгляд.

— Я сказал, — спокойно повторил Ханамия, — покажи лицо.

Хара закрыл рот ладонью, сигарета заалела. Вены на его руках были крупные, заметные, красивые.

Штанина у него задралась, и из-под неё выглядывало родимое пятно. Светлое, небольшое, продолговатое. Совсем рядом с выступающей на щиколотке косточкой, аккурат над резинкой носка. Слишком милое. Как будто его вырезали вместе с кожей какой-нибудь очаровательной девчушки и зачем-то приклеили Харе.

Ханамия протянул ладонь, чтобы сдвинуть чёлку. И убедиться, что увидит тот же взгляд. Хара вывернулся, откинулся на локоть.

Ханамия передвинул сумку себе на колени и сунул пальцы в карман.

— Никаких извинений не будет, — предупредил он, доставая нужное. В кармане болталась третья найденная карта — Жрец, — но Ханамия даже не попытался понять, что значила она.

Он оставил у бедра Хары блок мятной жвачки и ушёл.

Это был конец.

* * * 

— Что это за херня? — Ханамия пытался вырваться, но его держали крепко. — Я не… я не джокер, дебилы!

Парни, которые вели его за локти, были в масках. И они не ответили.

Его втащили в класс. Кроме Ханамии, не было никого с открытым лицом. На всех одноклассниках были одинаковые белые маски.

Они все стояли. Все молчали.

— Приказ короля, — шепнул кто-то из-за спины.

Его толкнули к учительскому столу. Он встряхнулся, настороженно огляделся: за столом полукругом стояли восемь человек.

— Публичное наказание для Ханамии Макото, — сказал один из них. — Это пожелание короля.

Ханамия поднял свою карту, повернулся, показывая её всем.

— Валет, — выдохнул он. Сердце тяжело колотилось, стало трудно дышать. — Я валет, а не джок…

— Публичное наказание, — повторил другой голос. — Для Ханамии Макото.

— Это я, — решился Ханамия. — Это я придумал игру рангов. И вы, идиоты, повелись только потому, что вам сказали!

Все торжественно молчали.

— Тц… Имаёши, — процедил Ханамия, пытаясь найти его в толпе.

Кто-то схватил его за руки, кто-то — за плечи. Вырваться не получалось. Ханамия дёрнулся особенно яростно, и послышался треск рубашки. Его толкнули вперёд и нагнули над столом. Сжали грудь между столешницей и чужими локтями, выдавливая из лёгких воздух.

Безликая послушная людская масса подчинялась приказу и вершила свой суд. И только восемь человек стояли в стороне.

— Имаёши! — зло звал Ханамия. Чужие руки выдернули из шлёвок его ремень, подцепили брюки, потянули их вниз. — Имаёши! — заорал он, выкручивая запястья из хватки, когда с него сдёрнули трусы. — Отпустите меня! Это я… придумал…

Первый удар по ягодицам был таким неожиданным, что Ханамия вскрикнул. Он треснулся подбородком о стол, разодрал скулу, изо всех сил вырываясь. Второй удар был сильнее, но Ханамия вовремя сжал зубы, и потому только замычал.

Третий удар. Четвёртый, пятый. Сильные и слабые.

Ханамия вздрагивал. Ягодицы и пах горели. Он вжимался бёдрами в стол и не понимал, почему ему так больно.

— Это ты, — цедил он, — Имаёши, ты…

Ещё удар. Ещё. Ещё. Чужие ладони звонко шлёпали по его заднице.

— Лучшая жестокость выходит по любви, — сказали над его головой. Не нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы узнать этот голос. — Не находишь, Ханамия?

Ханамия скосил глаза, силясь рассмотреть. Один из восьмерых поднял ладонь. Под маской показалась ссадина на скуле, затем — прищуренные глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не делай такое злое лицо, — Имаёши вскинул руку. — Вот моя сегодняшняя карта.

Десятка.

Ханамия вжался в стол ещё сильнее, уходя от унизительных шлепков. Бёдра были мокрыми от пота, а боль…

Ханамия заскулил, когда осознал, откуда она взялась.

— Расскажи мне, Ханамия, — протянул Имаёши, — что это за звук?

На этот раз его задницу ударили сразу двое: под ягодицами и поверх. Ханамия почти не чувствовал их.

Зато отлично чувствовал, как трётся по учительскому столу головка твёрдого члена.

Имаёши наклонился над его лицом и заглянул в глаза.

— Что ты слышишь в своей умненькой голове, когда рушатся твои планы? А когда оказывается, что пути к отступлению нет? — он широко улыбнулся, и Ханамия увидел мельчайшие трещинки на его губах. — Что ты слышишь, когда попадаешься в собственную ловушку, Ханамия?

Этот звук…

Его в очередной раз ударили по заднице. Ханамия уткнулся носом в стол, с трудом осознавая, почему столешница мокрая и лицо тоже мокрое.

Ещё один удар. Ханамия сжался и глухо зарыдал, когда горячая стыдная волна оргазма заставила его выгнуться и кончить от последнего удара.

— Что-то вроде этого?

Имаёши сунул пальцы ему под нос.

Щёлк.

* * * 

Начался душный июнь.

Неделю Ханамия не появлялся в школе.

А когда появился, всё было по-прежнему. В него не тыкали пальцем, не перешёптывались за спиной. Все делали вид, будто ничего не произошло — словно кошмар того вечера в самом деле оказался лишь кошмаром.

А главное: он больше не прятал карты по всей школе в свои дни и не отдавал распоряжений делать это ни Фурухаши, ни Сето, ни Ямазаки.

Игра продолжалась без него.

— Предлагаю открыть свои карты, Имаёши.

Ханамия стоял над его партой и ждал. Имаёши, помедлив, кивнул.

Они разговаривали за пределами школы.

Ханамия опустился на скамейку и уставился под ноги.

— Тебе интересно, почему твоя шайка не присоединилась? — спросил Имаёши.

Ханамия скривился, но кивнул.

— Потому что мы предоставили им выбор. — Имаёши сел рядом, щелчком сбил со штанины пылинку. — Они отказались.

Ханамия кивнул.

— Не могу не отметить, что Сето и Фурухаши при этом сказали: «Предпочтём посмотреть» — как-то так. У твоих ребят есть чувство юмора, Ханамия.

— То есть их выбор — остаться в стороне? Как-то так я и думал.

Имаёши посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Их выбор — остаться твоими шестёрками.

— Прискорбно.

— Ага.

Ханамия шаркнул ботинком по земле.

— Я был не единственным мастером этой игры, — начал он. — У меня были помощники, но мне интересны были сообщники. В самое первое распределение среди всех карт были две с пометками. Предложение быть кем-то большим, чем просто игроком.

— И ты?..

— Не знаю, что это были за карты. Я смотрел только на рубашку.

— То есть твоими подельниками мог оказаться вообще кто угодно?

— Не совсем, — Ханамия сцепил ладони в замок. — Тебе мастерскую карту я подсунул сознательно. Сложно найти подельника лучше тебя. — Он усмехнулся.

— Я тронут.

— Не сочти за комплимент. — Ханамия задумался. — Но нас было трое. И третий в самом деле был выбран случайно. Кто-то, кто разговаривал со мной картами Таро.

— Кто старательно составлял списки рангов каждый день.

— Кто отдал этот приказ, — Ханамия сжал ладони. — Кто был в тот день королём.

— Я не имею к этому отношения.

Ханамия кивнул.

— Знаю.

— Он решил, что ты заигрался. — Над их головами зашелестели листья. Имаёши задрал голову. — И я с ним согласен. Все были согласны.

Ханамия кивнул ещё раз.

— Это Сакурай?

Имаёши коротко улыбнулся.

Сейчас Ханамии не стоило больших трудов сохраняться спокойствие. Ему требовался трезвый рассудок, и Ханамия хладнокровно признавал это, отделяя все яростные импульсы.

Для хорошей мести требовался хороший план.

Пока что ему не удалось задеть Имаёши как должно. С этим его откровенным признанием привязанности он был как на ладони и вместе с тем — абсолютно неуязвим. Он был как зеркало, и Ханамия никак не мог в него попасть.

Но однажды…

— Ханамия.

Имаёши блаженно щурился, улыбался и смотрел вверх, туда, где поднимался ветер и шелестели листья.

— Я в самом деле не врал тогда.

Что делать с этим, Ханамия по-прежнему не знал.

Зато знал другое. Имаёши имел неосторожность протянуть ему руку.

Поэтому однажды Ханамия Макото уничтожит его.


End file.
